


Delicacies

by dreamsdark



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, don't expect anything else, truly sorry i have no brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: Reinhardtzar has a sweet tooth.Cain has... a taste for something else.
Relationships: Cain/Reinhardtzar (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	Delicacies

Reinhardtzar was never shy about his sweet tooth. Others seemed to think it was at odds with his appearance, menacing Draph that he was, but he figured it was just a preference in foods. What did it matter, as long as he only indulged occasionally?

Cain seemed to have a different idea. For whatever reason, he thought it was _adorable_ —his own words—and kept finding new sweets to gift whenever the mood struck him. Reinhardtzar had tried to protest, but—

_“It’s just a food preference. So what if I like sweets?”_

_“It’s not that it’s sweets, it’s that it’s you!”_

—that hadn’t gone anywhere.

So here he was, trying to read before bed while Cain made himself comfortable on a veritable mountain of pillows, feeding him chocolate-covered strawberries. That itself wasn’t distracting, but combined with Cain’s chatter spelled death to his focus. Still...he didn’t actually want to tell him to stop.

“How are they?” Cain gestured to the bowl. Only a few remained.

“Good. You didn’t try any?” He shook his head. “Well, here you go.” 

Reinhardtzar picked out an especially big one, bringing it to Cain’s mouth. Juice dribbled down his fingers as Cain bit in. “Oi.”

“Ah, sorry.” Cain closed his eyes, licking Reinhardtzar’s fingers clean. First curling his tongue around each, making absolutely obscene noises while doing so, then sucking on two at a time.

Reinhardtzar could only stare. He—he had to be doing this on purpose. “ _Cain_.”

“Mm?” Cain hummed, the vibrations only making him think of—

Reinhardtzar took a deep breath. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

Now Cain let him go; to be precise, he pulled Reinhardtzar’s hand away, a thin string of saliva still connecting them. “Just...cleaning up the mess.” He blinked slowly, looking down as he licked his lips. 

Even the tiniest sight of his tongue shoved Reinhardtzar’s thoughts into the gutter. Betraying all common sense, he put his thumb to Cain’s lips, slowly prying his mouth open. The look on his face... “And that’s all?” He was hyperaware of Cain’s every movement, from the way his eyelashes fluttered to the steady rise and fall of his chest.

“It’s as much as you want it to be.” As forward as Cain was being, he’d never actually go on without some encouragement. It was his own way of being shy, as odd as he was. 

Knowing this, Reinhardtzar sighed. “You could just say what you wanted outright.”

“But I’m asking what you want!”

So stubborn. “Alright, alright. I want your mouth on me, is that good enough?”

Cain went pink, stifling laughter with one hand. “I was thinking something more like _Bend down and let me fuck your throat_ , but if—“

“Is that what you want me to do?” Cain was good at saying nothing while saying everything. That it carried even to this was... Well, Reinhardtzar expected about as much of him, so it didn’t bother him as much as he’d thought it would. “You might not be able to handle it.”

Instead of responding, Cain bent down to pull Reinhardtzar’s clothes off. “Ah...eager, are we?” 

He wasn’t going to be embarrassed about being excited by his partner. But why did Cain have to say it like _that_? “Did you forget what you were just doing?” 

“Didn’t think you’d like it that much. You’ve really got a thing for my mouth, don’t you?” Oh, how he wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. But Cain refused to give him a chance to retort, pushing his legs apart and licking up the junction of his thigh—Reinhardtzar had to bite his tongue to not react. If Cain found out he was ticklish there, he’d never hear the end of it.

He continued just like that, teasing and never actually touching where he wanted. _Of course._ “Mm...you’re _dripping_ ,” he crooned.

Like Reinhardtzar was going to fall for such an obvious provocation. “What else did you expect? You know you do this to me.” 

Cain froze. The tips of his ears were reddening—he was too easy to fluster, anything sincere and he’d run. “This isn’t very...” Awkwardly, he backed away.

Reinhardtzar didn’t think he would get _that_ flustered. “Wait, what are you—” His words cut short as Cain slid to the floor, kneeling in front of him.

“Figured this way would work better—like seeing me on my knees?” Cain wiggled his eyebrows.

Reinhardtzar snorted. He looked ridiculous. “Sure, let’s go with that. Done teasing?”

In lieu of an answer, Cain—finally—pressed his lips to his cock, then licked up the fluid still dripping from the tip. Reinhardtzar forced himself not to reflexively kick his leg out.

“Thanks for the meal!”

“ _Please_ shut up.” 

“ _Make me_.” 

Right, wasn’t that what he'd wanted from the start? Reinhardtzar nearly rolled his eye. “You’re sure?” Cain was used to his size by now, but he still had to check.

“I’m literally asking for it.” Cain swallowed, looking down. “Come on...stop thinking so much.” He closed his eyes, going down on Reinhardtzar with a focused precision. 

“You don’t have to try so hard.” Reinhardtzar reached down and ruffled his hair. Cain glared up at him as best he could with his mouth full. 

And then he— 

Reinhardtzar groaned, bucking his hips despite himself. That clever tongue of his... He could feel Cain’s self-satisfaction from here.

This again? _If you want it that badly..._ Holding his head still, Reinhardtzar thrust forward. Cain met him as best he could, tongue working around his sensitive slit. “Slow down,” he gritted out, thighs trembling from the effort of keeping his pace steady.

Which Cain seemed to notice, straining against Reinhardtzar’s grip to take more of him in. That....really shouldn’t be possible. “Cain,” he moaned, low in his throat. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Cain hummed in response, and somewhere in Reinhardtzar’s scattered mind, he registered Cain’s hand between his own thighs. 

This was entirely too much. The wet heat of Cain’s mouth, the muffled sounds of Cain’s own choked moans—if he was going too fast, Cain didn’t try to stop him. Reinhardtzar wasn’t even sure he could at this point, the heat inside him already building to a peak. With a deeper thrust than he intended, he came down Cain’s throat. 

He only had the sense to pull Cain off him before collapsing backwards, staring at the ceiling. Cain climbed back onto the bed, come still spilling from his lips despite his efforts to swallow. Reinhardtzar, feeling faintly guilty, threw him a towel.

“You really liked that, hm?” His voice was rough, rougher than Reinhardtzar had ever heard it before. “Fuck, you’re big. I couldn’t even breathe and you kept _going_.” Those words did not at all match the awe he spoke them with.

“I...take it you’re not looking for an apology?”

And emphatic shake no. “You came so much, too... Pent up?”

Reinhardtzar scowled. “Keep talking like that and I’ll leave you hanging.”

“Leave me hanging...?” Cain’s confusion melted into embarrassment. “Oh, that, I already—yeah.” He wiped his hand clean and tossed the towel into their pile of dirty clothes. A problem for tomorrow.

“Here I was worried I’d hurt you...” He shook his head. “As long as you liked it.”

“I think—I like it too much,” Cain confessed in a quick breath. 

“I’m hardly going to complain about _that_.”

“So, you wouldn’t mind doing it again?” 

Reinhardtzar stared at him in disbelief. “What, now?” Cain was something else. “Go to bed.” 

“‘Kay.” Cain snuggled up to him, looking entirely too innocent.

Really, what could Reinhardtzar do but sigh fondly and put an arm around him. _Something else, alright._

**Author's Note:**

> (cain voice) itadakimasu~
> 
> happy grand rein day  
> i finished this a few days ago actually this is completely unrelated... just hoping now people post more reincain fics to bury it (please do this) 
> 
> this is incredibly embarrassing im sorry i blame cain  
> why are you Like That


End file.
